itsmthfandomcom-20200214-history
Stiltwalker
The Stiltwalker, also called the Strider or Forest Strider, is a quadrapedal being that appears in the Texas urban legends. There have been real life sightings of the Stiltwalker. In Texas, four friends go to sit by the river with some cans of beer. One of the people, Jarrett, is in the middle of talking when he suddenly goes pale and says "holy crap". They turn around, and see the Stiltwalker spriting silently through the forest. Jarrett shines his torch on the creatures face, and it turns to stare at them. It then runs away, easily scaling the large cliff. The friends run away, and debate about whether or not to call animal control. An unknown person is walking home through the forest, and hears a rustle from the bushes. They assume that it's a deer. The person, who liked deer, and didn't see them often, follows the noise to a part of the forest they hadn't seen before. The Stiltwalker comes out and faces the person. It had blood on its mouth. The Stiltwalker stares at the person, who feels as if it is staring into their soul, and the person flees, and gets lost in the process. Eventually, they make it out of the forest, and meet with police and their parents. The person goes home, and forgets about the entire incident. Later that night, the Stiltwalker goes to the persons house, and taps on their bedroom window. The person has a nightmare that they are being chased by the Stiltwalker. The next morning, the persons parents are missing. They research the Stiltwalker, and find that it will kill them, and the person calls the police. The person goes into the forest and finds the Stiltwalker standing over a decapitated elk cow. It kills the person upon their request. “Made a sketch, but crappy pic is crappy. Scanner wasn’t cooperating so I had to take a pic of this. Sorry it is so plain, but that’s all I saw/remember. If I’d try to make it more detailed, I’d be just using my imagination to fill inb sic the gaps.' By the way, I have no idea how it’s feet looked like, they were hidden by tall grass.” A man in June of 2011 claims to have seen the Stiltwalker in Texas. He drew a sketch of it. The Stiltwalker is a very tall, hairy black creature, a little similiar to a canine. It typically travles in a pack but has been known to travel alone at times. It is speculated that it hunts other animals and tears off their legs before feasting on their bodies. Some say it is an evil creature that will kill you if you interact with it while other witnesses have come fourth to state that this isn't true, having met peacful and friendly ones. So it has been simply agreed that, like people, there are some bad apples in the barrell. Category:It's Something Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids Category:Urban legends Category:Cryptids of North America Category:Canine Category:Mammals Category:Carnivore Category:Werewolfs Category:Humanoids Category:Hybrids Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Cryptids of the USA Category:Goblins Category:Fairies Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Reptile